warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
MK1-Strun
| notes = | introduced = }} The MK1-Strun used to be one of three starting Primary weapons available to new Tenno, which could be picked up during the previous version of the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue. New players who wanted a shotgun's close range killing power could choose the Strun as their first weapon. It is now available from the Market as a completed weapon. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High damage, which makes it very effective against shielded enemies. * Good pellet spread/count ratio (greater pellet count/spread than Hek). * Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Damage drops off over distance (inherent of all shotguns). * Slow base reload speed. * Small base magazine size. * Ineffective against high armored enemies until modded. *Low critical chance. Comparisons: *Compared to the Strun: **Lower base damage (180.0 vs. 300.0). ***Lower damage (99.0 vs. 165.0). ***Lower damage (27.0 vs. 45.0). ***Lower damage (54.0 vs. 90.0). **Slower rate of fire (2.08 rounds/s vs. 2.5 rounds/s). **Higher Crit multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). *Compared to the Strun Wraith: **Lower base damage (180.0 vs. 250.0). ***Lower damage (99.0 vs. 162.5). ***Lower damage (27.0 vs. 37.5). ***Higher damage (54.0 vs. 50.0). **Slightly sparser cone spread (4.0 vs. 4.2). **Lower Crit chance (7.5% vs. 15.0%). **Lower status chance (20.0% vs. 40.0%). **Slower rate of fire (2.08 rounds/s vs. 2.5 rounds/s). Acquisition *This weapon can be bought in the Market for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. * Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Notes * The MK-1 Strun is a slightly weaker version of the standard Strun, with less overall damage and slightly slower rate of fire. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 9.9 , 2.7 and 5.4 . Trivia * The MK1-Strun was introduced in as an alternate starting Primary weapon alongside the MK1-Braton and the MK1-Paris. * The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. ** Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous size of the barrel diffuser. * The regular Grineer Trooper used to use this weapon prior to . They now wield a Sobek. * The Strun is most likely a Tenno weapon, despite its augmentation the Strun Wraith, a Grineer-focused customization. The Strun bears a faint Tenno marking on it stock as proof. **Additionally, the Strun shares many similarities to the Boar, which is a weapon that has received a Prime version, proving it as Orokin technology. Media Strun.jpg strunColoured.png|Strun Colour Choices Strun3.png Patch History }} See also * Strun the standard version of this shotgun. * Strun Wraith, exclusive upgraded version of the Strun. de:MK1-Strun fr:MK1-Strun